Switching
by Lizzie0913
Summary: When Trent and Gwen switch bodies. TXG. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Total Drama Island, or anything else.

I was bored and just decided to write so that's why its kind of short. Anyway hope you like it.

Gwen's p.o.v.

Beep beep beep my alarm clock rung. I slowly shut it off. For some odd reason I was really tired this morning. I really didn't want to get up, but I new I had to. I sat up a little and yawned. Then I realized that my hand was a lot bigger then it normally was. I opened my eyes wider to see that this was not my room. It kind of looked like Trent's room. I decided to get up to find out where I was. When I stood up I almost fell over. I looked down to see that this wasn't even my real body. I was in a guys body. I ran to the mirror and saw Trent. I stood there confused and in shock for about two minutes moving my arm up and down. Then it finally hit me, I was Trent! I screamed so loud. I've never screamed that loud before in my entire life. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. Where was Trent? Was he in my body? I then hit myself to see if it was dreaming, but I wasn't. I had no idea what to do. I sat on Trent's bed, my head down, legs shaking. I was so confused and scared. Nothing like this has never happened to me before. I decided to try to calm myself down, before I will try to call my house to see if Trent was there. 

So that's it for now. Please review and I will try to write more soon. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Trent'pov.

I heard someone yelling Gwen's name and that woke me up.

"Gwen! Are you awake yet! Your going to be late for school!"

I heard what seemed to be a women yelling. I looked around to see if Gwen was here. I didn't see anyone. Why was she yelling Gwen's name? I opened my eyes more to see where I was at. I realized that this was Gwen's room and that must have been Gwen's mom yelling. I got up to find that I had long legs! I looked down to find I had breasts! I ran to the mirror and saw Gwen. I was Gwen! How was I her and what was happening to me! I pinched myself cause I didn't want to hurt Gwen if I really was her. The pinch hurt so that means I'm awake. I was really confused. Then I heard someone knock on the bedroom door.

"Gwen, you awake yet? Trent's on the phone. He really wants to talk to you." Gwen's mom told me.

"I'll be right there." I said back. I was shocked cause I sounded just like Gwen! Wait if I was here, does that mean that Gwen was me?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Trent's pov.

I walked downstairs to get the phone. It felt really weird walking in a girl's body. It was weird having long legs. When I got to the phone I said

"Hey." That was all I could say.

"Ummm is t-that you Trent?" It felt so weird hearing myself talk.

"Yeah its Trent. Is that you Gwen?" I asked.

"Yes its me. Do you know what's happening to us? I'm really freaked out."

"I'm sorry I have no idea. I'm just as freaked out as you are."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone might know something."

"No, we can't tell anyone about what happened." She said.

"Well then I have no clue of what to do. Guess we just meet at school then. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Promise you'll be at school."

"Yes. So talk to you later then."

"Ok bye Trent."

"Bye Gwen, and remember everything is going to be ok."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and decided to get ready for school. I went back to Gwen's room to try to find some clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Trent's pov.

It felt soo weird being a girl. Especially being your hot girlfriend. I tried to get dress without paying much attention to my girlfriend's perfect body. I didn't want to be a pervert or something. After I got dressed I went downstairs. I told Gwen's mom that I wasn't hungry and I had to get to school early to take a test. I had to leave cause I really needed to see Gwen. I was lucky that Gwen's brother was gone for a week on some school trip, otherwise I would have a big problem trying to be Gwen. In about thirty minutes after talking to Gwen I was on my way to school.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Gwen's pov.

I was so glad that I know where Trent was. I was also lucky that no one was at Trent's house. His parents are almost never home. So no one heard my loud scream. Trent told me to meet him at school and so I wanted to leave early. I had to get dressed, but I was a guy, so it's not that bad. But then I realized that Trent had to get changed too. He's not the kind of guy to do anything perverted right. I know I could trust him. After getting dressed I had to do Trent's hair. The problem was that Trent did his hair perfectly and I had no idea how he does it. After I tried my best to do his hair, I grabbed a pop tart and I was off to school. Being Trent wasn't so bad, at least right now wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own total drama island or anything.

Gwen's pov.

Once I got to school I looked for Trent, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Trent, what's up?" I heard someone say. I quickly turn around to see if Trent was there. It was only Duncan. I ignored him and continued to look for Trent.

"Hey Trent, what's your problem? If someone calls you, your suppose to answer." Duncan said standing in front of me.

"Duncan leave me alone, I'm looking for Trent." I told him. He looked at me like I have some mental problem.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked. Then I realized I had forgotten I was in Trent's body.

"Oh yeah, I was just…. Messing around, I meant to say I was looking for Gwen." I laughed. I hope he doesn't find out anything.

"Oh ok, that's weird. I saw Gwen by her locker 3 minutes ago."

"Ok thanks Duncan." I said running to my locker. Once there I saw myself, which was Trent.

"Hey Trent." I said waving.

"Gwen, stop calling me Trent. Your suppose to call me Gwen." Trent whispered.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I keep forgetting." I said.

"Its ok. So are you ok so far?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why this is happening."

"I'll find out, don't worry." Then the first bell rung.

"Let get to class." I said.

"Remember your name is Trent."

"I'll remember." We walked to class and sat down. The hardest part of being Trent was soon to come.


	7. note

I'm extremely sorry to you all that I haven't updated my stories in forever. I've just been busy doing other things and lost interest. I very sorry about that. And well I've gotten a lot of messages and reviews about updating and I've really wanted to. But currently in the show Gwen likes Duncan and there's that Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen love triangle. Honestly I'm not a fan of that I personally like Gwen and Trent. I know that is over know, but I'll always be a Trent and Gwen fan.

Anyways so I've been thinking of writing more and updating my stories now. But I don't know if people would still want to read stories about Trent and Gwen, but oh well I guess. Anyways I've been writing Naruto stories lately too so I'll be posting those up too. But since I'm still very busy doing other things, I'm only going to update on story for now then the others some other time. So now this part is up to you people! Either comment or go to my profile and vote to let me know what story you guys want be to update first. Okie dokie peoples, thanks so much for reading my stories, it means a lot, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

So I haven't updated in forever. I actually wanted to update my other story, but this one seemed to be quicker, plus I don't really like this story much so I think I might redo the other chapters cause there really short. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update my other stories real soon. Please review and enjoy.

-Gwen's pov (In Trent's body)

I walked to Trent's first period class. It sucked that we didn't have the same class.

"This is going to be a really long day." I whispered to myself at I sat down. I was early to class so I put my head down.

"Yo Trent what was with you this morning?" Duncan said hitting my head against my desk.

"Owww! What was that for!" I rubbed my head. Duncan looked confused at me.

"Dude are you kidding me, did that really hurt?"

"Umm no I was just umm not paying attention, umm yeah." I nervously said.

"Whatever weirdo." Duncan said back. I took to deep breath. Geoff came in and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey guys whats up?" He asked.

"Just Trent here just keeps getting weirdo and weirdo." Duncan said.

"Hey I like Trent's weirdness!" I semi yelled at Duncan.

"What?" Duncan and Geoff looked at me with their faces full of confusion.

"I umm mean umm….." I had no idea what to say. I put my head down.

"I guess I'm really out of it today, didn't get much sleep." I fake yawned. Duncan and Geoff didn't say a thing. Then the teacher came in. Great now I just have to make it through class, this should be easy.

About fifteen minutes later I began drawing in Trent's notebook. Who could blame me, math is just so boring.

"Trent what did you get for question 7?" I heard someone ask. I looked around to see if Trent was here. Wait I'm Trent, remember, I got to remember I got to remember. I began moving my head up and down nodding as I keep repeating myself.

"Trent is something the matter?" The teacher asked breaking my thoughts.

"Oh! No sir, sorry about that." I quickly said in a panic.

"Would you just answer the question, now?" The teacher said.

"Yes, umm it is 42 sir." I said.

"Wrong its 68, now pay attention and stop drawing." The teacher said angrily.

"Yes sir." I whispered and I slid half down my seat in embarrassment. Today's going to totally suck.

-Trent's pov (Gwen's body)

While walking to class I saw Courtney and Bridgette.

"Hey Gwen!" I heard them yell. Ok this is it, be like Gwen, be like Gwen. I repeated it to myself in my head. I took a deep breath.

"Hey guys what's up?" I waved walking towards them.

"Same old same old." Bridgette said.

"Yeah we really need to get to class though or we're be late." Courtney pushed me and Bridgette though the class door.

"If you asked me English class is pointless cause we already speak it." Bridgette said sitting down.

"No your wrong, many people still speak it using the wrong grammar, plus there's many things you don't know about the overall language." Courtney said back in that voice she did whenever she corrected someone. I yawn, its better to stay quit so no one would notice that I wasn't really Gwen.

"Hey there Gwen!" I heard someone said as they sat next to me. I looked to see Cody.

"Hey man what's up?" I greeted him. Cody was a pretty cool dude. He's the one who set up me and Gwen in the first place.

"Just came to see if you wanted to hang out after school today?"

"Yeah sure why not." It's been forever since Cody and I hung out.

"No way! I can't believe the day finally came! I got a date with Gwen!" Cody yelled with excitement and joy. I thought to myself and froze. I had completely forgot I was in Gwen's body! I looked at Courtney and Bridgette and saw their mouths dropped.

"Your cheating on Trent!" Bridgette asked in shock.

"No! No! No! No! I'm only going to hang out with Cody as a friend and nothing all. You hear that Cody, only as friends." I quickly said. I couldn't tell Cody I wasn't going to hang out with him, he's actually a pretty cool dude.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I got a date with Gwen tonight!" Cody yelled as he walked out the door. I slammed my head on my desk.

"Gwen's gonna kill me." I said to myself. Today's going to be a really long day.


End file.
